In a wire bond package, an inactive surface of an electronic component is attached to a substrate with adhesive. However, the adhesive bleeds beyond the electronic component when the electronic component is placed. To allow a wirebond connection to a terminal of the substrate, it is important that the adhesive does not bleed and cover the terminal. Unfortunately, this places a restriction on how close the terminal can be placed to the electronic component.
In a flip chip package, an underfill is applied between an electronic component and a substrate. However, the underfill bleeds beyond the electronic component. To allow additional components, e.g., passive components, to be mounted to terminals of the substrate, it is important that the underfill does not bleed to cover the terminals. Unfortunately, this places a restriction on how close the terminals can be placed to the electronic component.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.